Work will continue in measuring at least fifteen steroid parameters in plasma and urine in individuals composing clinically well defined groups at high risk for CAD; we have previously observed differences between type A and type B personalities. We will continue work involving estrogen and adrenocortical hormone metabolism in such subjects. Further, we intend to study the effects of drugs known to influence the action of 5-reductases on the metabolism of testosterone with the purpose of modifiying the biologic activity of testoterone as well as uncovering endogenous transformation products with possible antiatherogenic properties. This will be related to further explorations of androsterone derivatives as orally active hypocholesteremic agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R.S. Rosenfeld, B.J. Rosenberg, David K. Fukushima and Leon Hellman. J Clin Endocr Metab 40: 850, 1975. 24-Hour Secretory Pattern of Dehydroisoandrosterone and Dehydroisoandrosterone Sulfate. R.S. Rosenfeld, B.J. Rosenberg and Leon Hellman. Steroids 25: 799, 1975. Direct Analysis o Dehydroisoandrosterone in Plasma.